Pour toujours et à jamais
by Eclatoune
Summary: Là où Izaya passe naît plus de désespoir qu'autre chose... Quand le crime survient, tous ne sont pas forcément prêts à l'accepter.


Une paire d'yeux carmins luisant dans la nuit fixa l'incongru spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : un simple passant, un revolver dans la main, tremblant face au cadavre encore chaud d'un psychopathe sans mœurs.

\- Mais dis-moi. Tout à l'heure, quand tu as pressé la détente pour le tuer...

Une voix insipide l'interrompit. Il claqua la langue et répondit à son interlocuteur.

\- Lui ? C'était Ran Izumii... Il est fort, sans pitié, cruel. Il t'aurait tué si tu ne l'avais pas fait... Tu aurais même sûrement énormément souffert, le connaissant. Il t'aurait brisé chaque os, un par un. Si tu t'étais évanoui, il aurait attendu que tu te réveilles et aurait recommencé. En fait, il n'aurait probablement pas eu la patience d'attendre que tu te réveilles. Du coup, il aurait sûrement essayé de te ranimer en te brûlant la peau au briquet. Tu ne penses pas que le tuer était une meilleure fin ? Pour toi comme pour lui. Après tout, quelqu'un d'autre aurait fini par venir le tuer à ta place.

L'homme haussa les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait là de l'ordre naturel des choses. Puis fit un demi-tour sur lui même, faisant face à la Tokyo SkyTree qui se dressait fièrement au loin. Il dévisagea du regard avant de retourner à ses affaires initiales.

\- Mais revenons là où on en était. Tu penses que tu avais réellement le choix ? Après tout, c'était sa vie ou la tienne. La mort n'est pas un choix, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es catholique, non ? Donc c'est Dieu qui doit choisir le moment de ta mort puisque tu n'as pas le droit de savoir quand ça arrivera. Penses-tu tout de même que c'était un choix ?

\- ...

Le passant hocha faiblement la tête. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une telle terreur le prendrait en tuant quelqu'un. Il n'osait même plus réfléchir, de peur de revivre la scène et se laissait porter par le flot de parole de cet étrange homme au sourire inquiétant.

\- Tu penses ? Tu as peut-être raison. Je suppose qu'il y avait moyen de lui tirer une balle autre part que dans le cœur juste pour qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire sans crever pour autant. Mais après tout, il aurait fait de nombreuses victimes plus tard, qu'il les tue ou les torture, les viole... Alors tu penses vraiment que tu avais le choix ?

L'autre inclina la tête, machinalement. Il se raccrochait à ces paroles insensées pour tenter d'échapper à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il avait tué quelqu'un de ses main. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué. Il avait tué.

\- Mais c'est que t'es borné ! Bon, reprenons. Tu insistes sur le fait que tu avais le choix. Si tu as choisi, c'est que tu étais libre de faire ce choix. Donc à cet instant là, le fait que tu le tues ou non était le résultat de ta volonté propre. Donc, si les univers parallèles existaient, on en trouverait forcément un où tu ne le tuerais pas. Donc on est arrivé à un moment où le fait que tu le tues ou non relèverait du hasard. Donc avec les mêmes conditions initiales, on aurait pu avoir des miliers de scénarios différents. On est bien d'accord jusque là ?

Un regard sans volonté se promena sur le visage de l'homme aux yeux sanglants et il opina du chef une nouvelle fois.

\- Bien, bien. Alors continuons. Notre monde, aussi absurde qu'il soit, est régi par les lois de la physique, n'est-ce pas ? Et ces lois disent clairement que si l'on reproduit une expérience avec exactement les mêmes conditions initiales, on obtiendra toujours le même résultat. Hm ?

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse de son interlocuteur, trop enthousiaste pour lui permettre d'abuser de sa patience.

\- Mais pourtant, tu viens de me dire juste avant que quand tu as choisi de le tuer, avec les mêmes conditions de base, il y aurait pu y avoir une infinité de résultats différents ! Tu serais donc capable d'aller contre les lois de la physique ?! Il faudrait que tu sois une sorte d'entité supérieure pour ça, non... que tu sois un dieu ! Es-tu un dieu ? Hm ?

L'homme secoua vivement la tête. Quel affront ce serait que de se proclamer dieu, impensable. Encore plus depuis que ses mains étaient souillées par le sang d'un autre.

\- Non ! Évidemment. Ahahahahaha ! Tu n'es qu'un humain. Un pauvre humain perdu dans cette marée effroyable qu'est l'humanité. Tout ça est très amusant, non ? Ce soir, Ran Izumii est mort. As-tu conscience de toutes les personnes que tu as sauvé et vengé en faisant ça ? Il y en a bien plus que tu pourrais l'imaginer. Donc cesse donc de te morfondre dans ton coin en te maudissant que tu mérites de mourir pour ça, c'est ridicule.

Bien sûr que si, il était responsable. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, se recroquevillant sur lui même. Il en avait marre. Qu'on le laisse en paix. Il devait expier ses fautes et ce n'était pas avec un cadavre et un pseudo-philosophe qu'il y arriverait.

\- Tu es désespérant, tu le sais, ça ? Si tu veux, on va prendre une autre approche. Si tu t'es retrouvé ici, ce soir, c'est parce que tu avais une valise à récupérer, non ? Cette valise, tu devais la récupérer pourquoi ?

L'autre parut se réintéresser à la conversation. Peut-être allait-il réellement pouvoir l'aider à soulager sa conscience ? Mais son interlocuteur, les yeux joueurs n'attendit même pas de réponse. Quoi que l'autre dise, ça ne changerait rien de toutes façons. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait pas arrêter cet homme aux yeux flambants, avides de désespoir dont la fourrure accrochée à son manteau volait dans la nuit, comme cherchant à échapper à son emprise.

\- OUI ! Exactement. Parce que tu en as entendu parler dans la lettre de menace que tu as reçu par erreur puis ré-expédié à la bonne personne. Tu étais justement en manque d'argent, quel hasard ! Donc tu as sauté sur l'occasion. Intelligent comme tu es, tu savais que c'était dangereux. Or, justement, comme par hasard, t'avais trouvé un pistolet en état de marche après avoir entendu un bruit louche venir d'un entrepôt désaffecté justement la veille ! Les coïncidences font parfois vraiment bien les choses, tu ne penses pas ?

Le regard de l'autre se troubla et sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans un rictus effrayé.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que c'est le moment de s'inquiéter de pourquoi je suis au courant ? Tu es bien embêtant... Mais bon, revenons à notre histoire. Tu as récupéré ce flingue, c'est un fait. Donc pour aller récupérer la valise, tu t'es dit que ce serait une bonne idée de le prendre. Quelle intuition ! Après avoir récupéré ta chère valise, comme par hasard, un homme avec une sorte de marteau immense et un sourire de psychopathe est venu, semblant très intéressé par ce que tu transportais. Il t'a menacé et a essayé de te frapper une première fois. Sauf que... BAM ! T'as sorti ton flingue et tu l'as troué. Maintenant, t'es vivant, et lui, il a crevé.

L'homme au manteau à fourrure mima le geste d'un tir vers le cadavre et ramenant ses deux doigts à la hauteur de son visage, souffla sur l'extrémité de son pistolet imaginaire pour en disperser la fumée.

\- Je vais t'apprendre plusieurs choses. Figure-toi que le flingue dans l'entrepôt, c'était moi qui l'ai laissé là et qui t'ai attiré. Faudra que je le récupère, au fait. La lettre de menace envoyée au mauvais destinataire, c'était encore moi ! La valise, c'était la mienne, et Ran Izumii qui se promenait l'air de rien, comme par hasard là où t'étais, encore à cause de moi ! Décidément, le hasard fait bien les choses !

Izaya soupira en s'accroupissant à côté du cadavre de Ran Izumii et en tâtant sa peau du bout du doigt. Dégoûtant...

\- Bon, tu as compris ? Depuis le début, c'est moi qui ai fait tout ça, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter d'une quelconque punition divine ! C'était moi, l'implacable destin qui t'a poussé à tuer quelqu'un ! Tu vois, c'était que le destin. Tu ne pouvais rien faire contre. Alors à quoi bon blâmer le destin ? Ton dieu ne pourra pas t'en vouloir d'avoir agi selon la vie qu'il t'a attribuée.

L'autre lui jeta un regard passif, marmonnant des mots de culpabilité. Il ne méritait pas de vivre. Il était responsable de tout ça. Cet homme essayait de racheter ses fautes en lui faisant croire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Quel homme bon.

\- Mais tu m'emmerdes ! T'as qu'à aller crever si ça te convient pas !

Izaya parut surpris puis ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire mauvais.

\- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Qui l'aurait cru, qui l'aurait cru...

Il saisit l'arme et repartit d'un pas joyeux.

\- C'est effrayant de voir à quel point ils me croient... Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me prendre au sérieux ! Ah... Il a mis du sang sur mon flingue, cet imbécile. C'est malin, ça. Il aurait pas pu se suicider proprement ?


End file.
